


Sweet Wine

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Burlesque, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is a burlesque dancer, and it's a full house tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Wine

Dick snaps on the garters, and smiles demurely at his clients. He crosses his thighs together and stretches his body as high as he can, hearing his bones crack with relief. The air in the room is full on freezing, and it helps to perk his nipples small and tight.

He stands gracefully from the stage, blowing a kiss to the screaming crowd as he mounts the ladder, sitting himself upon the more than life-sized wine glass. Standing on it’s on stem handle, covered in lace and pearls. Beside the glass, within reach, are small bowls, filled to the brim with the richest wine the joint had to offer.

The crowd screams and hoots as Dick mounts himself into the glass, already covered halfway in sudsy whiffs of wine. The cold wine makes Dick shiver, and he runs his hands down his body, in an attempt to warm, but does so slowly in tantalizing movements. Fingers following the curve of his chest, his abs, down to the space between his legs. Fingering through the black lace, shivering in response.

He lathers himself in the sudsy bubbles till his body glistens with the wine. Leans over the edge, on his belly, his legs in the air, as he gives a gleeful laugh. Ticklish and giddy. He blows some of the sudsy bubbles on his hand out toward the men in the front. They jostle among themselves to catch the fluffy bits as they drift down and disappear before their greedy hands could grab it.

Throwing his head back, now on his knees, he picks up one of the bowls and pours it over himself. The taste of wine splatters into his mouth, and he takes a guzzle, letting the richness warm his belly. His face is one of ecstasy, the ones the patrons want to look at. He knows it makes them wild.

The tables are banged, there are howls of lust echoing the room, and Dick grins at his clients. Turning around as he rolled his shoulders, a look of sensuousness as the muscles ripple across his back down to his ass. The room seems to take in a sudden breath, as he Dick lets them take him in greedily.

But there’s one stare he’s really concerned about. And he’s standing at the side of the stage, watching him carefully with guarded blue eyes.  
Dick winks gives him a wink and a smile. The show’s almost over. Just a few more turns and stunts until he’s drenched in alcohol, the fumes covering over him like a wet blanket.

The curtains close and he can already hear the disappointed shouts, calling him back. But he’s done. Now he’s got more important things to take care of.  
His boss stands near the back, busying himself with his PDA, acting as if he can’t see, or smell, Dick.

“Did you like the show, boss?” Dick smiles up at him, a towel wrapped around his body. His hair still dripping in his face.

Bruce spares him a glance, and then immediately looks back down at the screen. Giving him a gruff grunt in response.

Dick grins. “I bet you like the wine too. How about joining me in the dressing room before I towel off. Next two minutes?”

Bruce is silent for a minute, but gives a short nod.

Dick gives an airy kiss in Bruce’s direction, and means it. Giving his boss a final last wink.

“Try not to keep me waiting. I’ve been a good boy, after all,” he says. Laughing all the way to the dressing room. Expecting that he wouldn’t be getting that warm shower for another hour or so.


End file.
